Percy Jackson: Soldier of Darkness
by Dragon627000
Summary: Percy and the gang are living normal lives after the defeat of Gaea. Percy is about to be engaged but one night, Percy is murdered in cold blood. After his death, Percy is taken in and helped by someone unexpected who offers Percy the greatest gift, revenge against the ones who killed him. With new powers, Percy is trained to be an assassin and learns the true meaning of darkness.
1. Prologue

**Percy Jackson: Soldier of Darkness**

 **Disclaimer: Percy Jackson is owned by Rick Riordan and I only own the OC's I created.**

 **Hi Everybody! This is my first fabric and I hope you that you all enjoy reading. I am going to post about 2-3 chapters a week. Anyways again I hope you enjoy my story! Bye!**

 **Third-Person POV**

A long time ago, in the year 2016, a man named Percy Jackson was lost to this world. Before he could really discover his true purpose in his life, before he could truly show his love to his girlfriend, he was brutally murdered by a group of rogue demigods that had vengeance against Percy. The week after he died, his funeral was held on a stormy, rainy night. This was caused by none other than Percy's father, Poseidon the Earthshaker.

Over all the cries and wails, none were louder than the cries of Annabeth Chase, the daughter of Athena, Percy's girlfriend. The same girl that he was going to propose to the night he was killed. Percy was dressed in a black suit with a sea green tie and handkerchief, to match the color of his eyes. After the funeral ceremony, Percy's body was wrapped in a sea green cloth with a trident on it. His body was then burned in the hearth in the Olympian throne room. An honor that has only been accomplished by one person. During this mournful event, little did the attendants know that Percy was among them.

 **Percy POV**

I was staring at myself. Staring at the empty shell known as my body. I was staring at all of the people who knew me and loved me. But most of all, I was staring at Annabeth. The way that she was shedding her tears nonstop about my death. She hadn't stopped crying since the day I died. I just stood still during the ceremony, wishing that someone would notice that I was there. Evan Hades, the God of the Dead, didn't notice my presence.

After my body was burned, I was sucked into a portal that appeared over the hearth. For some reason, I found myself in my body. But there was one problem. I was at the edge of the pit and I was beginning to fall in. I tried to grab for something, anything that would keep me from returning to the worst place on Earth.

Linebreak

I was falling, falling for what seemed like hours and hours, maybe even days. I could only remember the look of Annabeth's face as I was dragged into those woods. She just had a look of pure shock and was just standing still since she was powerless to stop them...

 _ **Flashback**_

"Where are you taking me!" I demanded from them. One of them punched me in the face and yelled "Shut up!" They were all dressed in dark golden colored cloaks. All of them had their hoods up, so that I couldn't see their faces. The rogues dragged me into the woods for a couple more miles and then dropped me onto the ground hard. I tried to get up, but the biggest one of them kicked me in the chest and then stomped on my back.

"Do you know why we brought you here?" one of them asked me. "No. What do you want with me?" I asked them. "First we have to show you who we are." All of them removed their hoods to reveal the faces of Ethan Nakamura, Michael Yew, Selina Beauregard, Charles Beckendorf, Leo Valdez, and most surprisingly, Luke Castellan. I just looked at them, surprise and shock evident in my face.

"Surprised to see us, Percy." said Luke smugly. "Yeah, I thought that you all were dead." I replied. "Well that's what we wanted you to think. I really can't believe that the gods even bought the lie that was our deaths." interjected Selina. Michael joined in and said "You see _Percy_ ," with venom, "We were all chosen for a very special cause. We were contacted by Kronos himself that he would need us to bring the extinction of the Olympians. He unlocked the dormant hate that was in our hearts, because of our parents abandoning us, and told us to wait until we were all at Camp Half-Blood before we could truly serve him. After his defeat, all of us, except for Leo, changed our identities and hid in plain sight at the Camp."

"I on the other hand was contacted by the Giant King to serve a similar purpose. After his defeat, instead of going to find Calypso's island, went back to Camp Half-Blood after also changing my identity." said Leo. "Eventually, we all found each other and swore revenge on the gods and especially you. We spent months planning this single moment, and we have finally arrived to this great event, the death of the 'great' Percy Jackson." said Ethan.

Luke advanced towards me and drew his sword from its sheath. Ethan and Beckendorf grabbed me as he started to cut across my chest for what seemed like for an hour. Afterwards, he put his sword away and said "I'm done. You all can do what you want with him." Luke started to walk away and the rest moved closer and surrounded me. After they were all content, they left me in the woods to rot. However, I told myself that I wasn't gonna die alone in those woods, so I started to crawl. After a week, I managed to crawl my way out of those woods and to the front door of the Big House.

With my last little ounce of strength, I lightly tapped the door. It was loud enough for Chiron and Mr. D to hear and Chiron opened the door. I called out "Help me." with a weakened voice and I passed out on the porch because of too much blood loss. The last thing I remember hearing was the voice of Chiron calling for the gods help and getting Apollo demigods to come help heal me. After many feeble attempts at trying to save my life, I died on a Tuesday.

 _ **Flashback End**_

I looked around and I saw a castle in the distance that was surrounded in dark clouds that had red lightning sprouting from them. Even farther away, I could barely make out the shape of an arena-like structure through the haze of clouds. I breathed in and was again exposed to to poison-filled air of the pit. I looked son and saw that I was right about to hit the ground. I made impact and I felt a pain like I have never felt before.

It felt like I completely shattered every bone in my body and all of my organs felt like they got turned into liquid. In my agony, a man approached me that was wearing a black cloak that had souls floating around the fabric. He was wearing armor that was black and had dark silver highlights. The man said "It's OK demigod. You are safe now." and then I blacked out.

 **AN: So his did you guys like the first chapter? The next chapter is gonna be a lot longer than this one. By the way, I need suggestions of people Percy is gonna have one-night stands with before he ends up with a special character that I have in mind. So please PM me if you have any suggestions. Bye!**


	2. New Life

**Soldier of Darkness Chapter 2**

 **Percy POV**

I woke up in a room that was dimly lit. I tried to sit up, but I was sore in every part of my body. So I laid back down and waited for a while until the door to the room started to open. I looked up to see a man and a a woman entering the man was wearing a black cloak with claimed souls floating along the fabric. The hood was put up so that I couldn't see his face. The man was also wearing armor that was colored black and had dark silver highlights.

"Oh, Percy you're awake!" said the man. I responded "How do you know my name?" "I have been watching you since the day you were born. I knew that you would be something special, since you are a child of Poseidon. But when I watched you get killed by those rebel demigods, I knew that I had to bring you here. Which brings me to introduce who I am. You see I am Tartarus, the Primordial of this abyss."

Once Tartarus introduced himself, I was shocked. The last time I saw him, I was trying too find the Doors of Death with Annabeth, and he was wearing different clothing. Before he also looked much older than in his current form, which was approximately the age of 35 to 40. "Percy, do you know why I brought you here instead of you arriving in Elysium?" asked Tartarus. "I have no idea." I replied simply. "You are here because I have a proposition for you. I want you to work for me as my general. I need someone strong, determined, and loyal to lead my army, as well as joining my Black Death assassination corps." said Tartarus.

"What's in it for me?" I asked. "You will be able to exact revenge against the demigods that murdered you. You will gain power that you never thought was attainable. You will be able to strike down the gods that didn't want anything to do with you. So are you in or not?" asked Tartarus. "I c-can get revenge on the people that killed me?" I asked. "Yes." replied Tartarus.

"I will join your cause as long as you don't betray me." I said. "Great! Now before we get to the initiation ritual, I need to introduce you to someone. Hey, can you come over here for a moment!" called Tartarus. The woman that came in with Tartarus turned around as she was looking around the room. She walked over and stood next to Tartarus. She pulled the hood she was wearing, and I was met with the most beautiful face I have ever seen. She had long jet-black hair that went down past her butt and eyes that held universes within them. "Percy, I would like you to meet my mother, Chaos the creator of the universe." said Tartarus.

Despite the raging pain in my body, I shot up out of the bed and started bowing to the all-powerful woman in front of me. Chaos just chuckled at my antics and proceeded to help me stand up. "Why are you helping me. You should be making me grovel at your feet?" I asked. "Just because I am the creator of the universe doesn't mean that I want people to bow to me. So from now on, don't ever try to bow to me again. I hate it." responded Chaos. "Um... OK?" I said confused.

"OK, now that that's over with, let's get in with the ritual. Percy repeat after me, I Perseus Jackson swear to be loyal to Tartarus and all of his comrades. I swear that I will fulfill my duties as the general of Tartarus' army and will not make mistakes that will lead my brethren into death. I swear that I will use my power for the well-being of others unless it is for revenge. I will strive to do what's best for my people. If I am to be defeated in combat, I will not release information that is crucial to the army." said Tartarus authoritively.

I repeated the pledge given to me by Tartarus, sealing the agreement bwtween us. "OK, Percy follow me so you can get your weapons and armor." said Tartarus. "But what about Riptide, I can't just get rid of it!" I complained. "I wasn't planning on it." said Tartarus darkly as he started to walk away. I had to run to catch up to him as he walked into a corridor with a pair of large doors that were fifteen feet high.

Tartarus took a giant key ring out of his cloak pocket that had thousands of keys on it. After searching for a couple of minutes, Tartarus found the key that he was searching for. The key had the image of a skull that had dark smoke oozing from its nose engraved on the front and back. Tartarus placed the key into the hole and unlocked the doors.

I just stood there in shock and amazement of the contents of the large armory. In the middle of the room there was a black spaceship that resembled the Batplane from Batman: the Animated Series. On one wall, there was a glass display case that held tons of weapons, from swords to rocket launchers. On the opposite wall, there were cases that held different armor types meant for different types of missions. Some were lighter for faster movement during combat and some of the armor was heavier for protection against explosives and large amounts of gun fire.

What caught my eye was that the armor on the farthest part of the wall was armor that was almost identical to the armor that Tartarus was wearing. On the top of it was a black metal helmet that covered the entire head, including the face of the wearer. The eyes of the mask were glowing a very deep, red color, almost like blood red.

"Is the armor and spaceship for me?!" I asked Tartarus. "Yes they are yours to keep. By the way, I need to show you your primary weapon that will signal your rank as general. Follow me." said Tartarus. Tartarus walked through a corridor into a small room that had a sword floating on a white platform that was shrouded in a bright light. I slowly approached the platform and I saw that the sword was Riptide. Except it wasn't Riptide.

The blade was altered and had sharp edges jutting out from it. The blade was also on one half black and the other was white. The cross guard was in the shape of silver colored wings and was connected to a demon skull with long, razor sharp teeth. Its eyes were glowing black and had smoke drifting out of its nose. The hilt was wrapped in a leather-like material that was not known to Percy and the butt of the sword was the same colors as the blade.

As I was examining the weapon, Tartarus pulled me out of my thoughts when he asked, "How do you like it? I put in a pretty large amount of energy to alter your sword into its current form. Just so you know I made it so that you can return the weapon to its previous form in case you need it." "Thanks. I feel that I can remember my past because of this." I responded. "Oh, I totally forgot! You at going to spend five years training with me on how to use your new powers and spend five years training with Chaos herself learning about Primordial fighting styles and different ways to learn about an opponent's fighting style before you even fight them.

Also, you will also be training with my son, the Grim Reaper about Black Death Assassination techniques. Do you have any questions for me?" said Tartarus. I responded, "Um, I do have one, but can I say it to you in private?" "I don't see why not, Chaos can you please wait here for a moment?" said Tartarus. Chaos just absentmindedly nodded her head as she was looking at a pair of knifes.

Tartarus and I left the main room of the armory and he closed the door behind us. "So what did you want to ask me that was such a secret?" asked Tartarus. "I just wanted to know why I have to train with Chaos. I mean, she's so beautiful. I don't know how I'd be training if she is there. I'd be staring at her constantly and would be too distracted to fight. So could you please change my fighting instructor?" I asked exasperated. "Sorry, no can do." replied Tartarus amused. "But...!" "No buts. Chaos will be training you and that's the end of it." said Tartarus. I just sighed as I followed Tartarus back into the armory.

 **Chaos POV**

Oh my me, Percy is soooooo hot. The way his sea green eyes shine in the light makes me feel so good on the inside. I love his semi-long black hair that looks like it could never be tamed. When I first saw him laying in the bed, I couldn't keep my eyes off his abs. His muscles were so defined and well-toned, I could just stare at him all day. Maybe I should stop thinking about him and continue pretending to look at weapons.

 **Percy POV**

After Tartarus showed me my equipment, I left the armory and went to take a shower. Once I got out, I felt so relieved since I hadn't showered in about a week. I got dressed because I was about to go to bed when I heard a knock at the door. I opened it and to my surprise it was Chaos. I stood there for a minute until she asked, "May I come in?" "Yeah sure." I responded. She came into the room and sat down on the bed. Chaos sighed and said, "If I am to be training you, I would like to know more about you. I already know some things, since I am the creator of the universe, but I want to know the real you. So can you sit down here and tell me about yourself?" I replied "Yeah." as I cautiously sat down next to her. "So what do you want to know?" I asked her.

"Tell me everything. I want to know about your cnildhood, your family, your love life." responded Chaos. "Well about my love life, I was getting ready to propose to my girlfriend, Annabeth, when I was taken by a group of rouge demigods a-and I was k-killed by them." I said as I started to cry. I just realized that I lost the love of my life before I could even show her how much I loved her.

Chaos suddenly wrapped me in a hug and whispered consoling words into my ear. For the entire night she listened to me talk about my life and about how much I loved Annabeth. I told her about all of our adventures that we shared together and how when she was hurt in battle, I would save her from danger. Before I knew it, I fell asleep while I was talking. The next morning, I woke up with a weird weight on my chest.

I looked down and I saw Chaos passed out on me. Her head was resting on my chest and she was lightly rubbing my arm. I looked over and I saw Tartarus standing in the doorway taking pictures of us. Tartarus mouthed the word 'blackmail' to me and I understood completely. I nodded to him and then Chaos started to stir.

I quickly pretended that I was asleep and Tartarus ran from the doorway. Chaos yawned and rubbed her eyes. She looked down and saw that she was resting on me. She quickly looked around the room to make sure that nobody was there. Once she thought it was clear, she laid back down on me. Tartarus slowly crept back in the door and started taking more pictures. After a few minutes, Tartarus left Chaos and I alone. I started to get up, but held me still. "Hey Chaos, are you awake?" I was rewarded with a snore from Chaos. I tapped her on the shoulder to try to wake her up. Chaos looked up after a minute and we locked eyes.

"Good morning, Chaos." "G-good morning to you to P-Percy" replied Chaos. We just stared at each other for a long moment until Chaos said "I need to go." and flashed out of the room."I guess I should take a shower." I said aloud. I got undressed and got into the shower. After I finished, I walked over to the dresser and put on a pair of boxers. I then placed on the skintight jumpsuit that was made on of a Stygian Iron and Celestial Bronze weaving. I then walked over to the armor that I was given the day before and I said "Time to start my first day of my new life."

 **AN: So how was this second chapter. I told you that it would be longer than the first one. So where do you want Tartarus to train Percy? It has to be in the Underworld somewhere but feel free to PM me if you have any suggestions. Bye!**


	3. Ceremony and Reunions

**Son of Darkness Chapter 3**

 _Last Time_

"Good morning, Chaos." "G-good morning to you to P-Percy" replied Chaos. We just stared at each other for a long moment until Chaos said "I need to go." and flashed out of the room."I guess I should take a shower." I said aloud. I got undressed and got into the shower. After I finished, I walked over to the dresser and put on a pair of boxers. I then placed on the skintight jumpsuit that was made on of a Stygian Iron and Celestial Bronze weaving. I then walked over to the armor that I was given the day before and I said "Time to start my first day of my new life."

 **Percy POV**

I walked towards Tartarus' throne room feeling slightly nervous, because I was worrying about what my underlings would think of me. I stopped in front of its set of double-doors and took a long, deep breath. I did one last look over of my armor and opened the doors. As I walked towards the throne that Tartarus was standing by, all eyes that were in the room were trained on me. The females were all staring at me seductively and I felt that they were undressing me with their eyes.

I finally made it across the room and met Tartarus at the throne. He gave me a look of reassurance and began to address the crowd.

"Everyone, this is Perseus Jackson. He is going to be my new general and the leader of the Black Death assassination corps. I would like you all to treat him with respect as he will be your superior. Now before he truly becomes a member of this army, he would like to say a few words. Percy, you may go ahead."

I approached the podium that Tartarus was speaking from and said, "Um hi everybody." I received a couple of snickers here and there from various members of the army. "I am Perseus Jackson. You may all call me Percy. As you all know, I am going to be the general of this army. But don't let that fact make you think that you are lesser than I am. I would like you all to feel as if we are all equals that are fighting for the same goal. The goal to keep peace in the pit as well as we can, to be able to help out other Primordials if they should need it. The goal is to maintain the honor and dignity that being in this army signifies. To be hardworking in all that we do and to always strive for excellence. We are all brothers and sisters in this room and we should all aim to help our brethren in combat and in other matters as well, whether it is just simply relationship problems or a death in the family, we should try to be kind to one another. When I become General, I am going to try my absolute hardest to maintain these principles. And when I do, I am going to always lead this army to victory. All hail Tartarus!"

As I finished, everybody stood up from their seats and gave me a standing ovation. They kept on clapping nonstop as I stepped down from the podium. After several more minutes and Tartarus settling people down, the main ritual began.

A girl went up to Tartarus with my sword that Tartarus kept with him the day before and Tartarus drew the sword. He approached me and said, "Perseus, please kneel in front of me." I did as I was asked and he said, "Perseus Jackson, I am hereby honored to truly welcome you into this army. I greet you with open arms and know that you will perform many amazing feats in your lifetime. Now, do you accept the burdens that being general brings with it?" "Yes, I do." I declared. "Now I hereby dub thee General Perseus Jackson, leader of the Black Death and general of the Army of Tartarus." said Tartarus.

He tapped both of my shoulders lightly with the blade and then lightly tapped my head. After he did, I felt a strange aching coming from my back. Immediately, the pain went from mild to insane. I doubled-over and tried to get used to the pain. After several long minutes of agony, the pain finally subsided. I looked around and saw that everyone's eyes were staring right at my back.

Even Tartarus couldn't look away as he gazed at my back. I asked him "What's the problem." Tartarus summoned a mirror and I looked at it and saw something that surprises me to this day. A pair of long, very dark-black, enflamed angel wings protruded from right under my shoulder blades. I looked at Tartarus with a face that said 'What the fuck?!'

I slowly started standing back up and I let the wings hang at my sides. I turned to Tartarus and asked him "Why do I have wings?" "Because the general of my army usually gains wings but this is something different entirely. It is prophesized that a warrior with burning black wings would inherit my throne if I were to fade. Apparently you are that warrior, Perseus." said Tartarus.

I was just standing their shocked as well as everybody in the audience. Eventually, we all overcame our shock and calmed down. At that moment, Tartarus deemed the ceremony over.

As everyone was walking from the throne room, I received a bunch of 'Congratulations' and 'Nice jobs' from many members of the army, including one from a certain Creator that happened to show up at the ceremony. As I was chatting with some of the soldiers, Tartarus grabbed me and escorted me away from the commotion. "So what are you going to name your sword?" he asked me.

"Excuse me?" I replied back.

"Whenever someone joins my army, they rename their main weapon. So what are you going to call your sword?" Tartarus asked me again. I looked over and saw Chaos talking to a group of people and then I looked back at Tartarus. "I am going to call it Divine Punishment." I said. Tartarus replied "That's a very fitting name for it. Now come young Percy, let us rejoin the party. We both went back towards the crowd and I got cornered by a group of girls that were eyeing me like I was candy to them.

One of them asked me " So where are you from?"

"I'm from New York." I replied. "Seems like you're a far way from home." Another said to me. "So what are your names?" I asked them. "I'm Ashley." "I'm Sarah." "Im Briana, but I go by Bri." "And I'm Eva." "It looks like you met the Black Death Squad 4 members." Said Tartarus as he came over to our group.

He gave me a mug of beer and went away to go mingle. I turned back to them and said "I look forward to working with a you, by the way, what kinds of missions does your Squad perform?" "We take out high class targets that primarily attend rich people clubs and bars." said Ashley.

"I'm guessing that involves seduction and then in a private room you stab them as they are coming to have sex with you." I said.

Bri said, "You hit the nail right on the head." I turned and saw two familiar faces that I hadn't seen in years. "Hey can you guys stay here for just a minute. I'll be right back." I quickly strode over to the girls that I wanted to see. I tapped one of them on the shoulder, as they didn't see me, and said "Didnt think I'd be seeing you here." She turned around and I was met with the face of Zoë Nightshade. "Oh my gods, Percy how did you get here?!" she is exclaimed as she started to hug me. After hearing my name, the other turned around revealing the face of Bianca di Angelo.

She screamed and I received the same treatment as before. "Percy why are you down here in Tartarus?" asked Bianca. I hesitated for a moment and replied "Well everything was going well after Gaea was defeated, and I was getting ready to propose to Annabeth. But the night when I was going to ask her, I was kidnapped right after she opened the door to the cabin. I was dragged into the woods by six hooded people that happened to be Luke, Michael, Silena, Beckendorf, Ethan, and Leo Valdez. Then they dropped me and told me that they wanted revenge on me and Luke started to slash me with his sword. After a while, Luke stopped and said that they could do whatever they want to me. After a while I crawled to the porch of the Big House and passed out there after knocking on the door. They couldn't save me and then I died. I was watching my funeral unfold and when they were burning my body, a portal appeared. I was sucked into it and teleported to the Underworld. I was in my body, but I fell into the pit. I fell until I hit the ground, breaking every bone in my body. I looked up, and saw that Tartarus was approaching. I passed out and then woke up the next day fine. After that, you should know what happening from there."

As I finished the girls went through a large array of emotions.

One moment, they were calm, the next minute, they were angry and erratic. Bianca had to hold Zoë to keep her from going to attack the rouges herself. I went away and sat down on a random bench to think about my life, and the end of it. As I was stewing in my thoughts, a person came up to me. She asked, "Mind if I sit down?" I shook my head and she sat down to my left.

After a long moment of silence, Chaos said, "You know you shouldn't keep beating yourself up about this. It wasn't your fault. It would be best if you left your past aside and stop worrying about it. Seriously, why do you keep acting like this?"

I looked at her and I replied, "I died less than a month ago. Do you know what it feels like to literally have your life flash before your eyes right before you pass. I left my girlfriend alone up their before I was going to propose. I thought that I was gonna have a long, peaceful life until I was killed. The malice that they felt towards me was so immense that it outshined the malice I felt from Kronos or even Gaea. It was overwhelming. I couldn't handle it. I dont think I'll ever forget that moment. Now do you know why I keep acting like this or are you going to continue pestering me about it?!"

I got up and I stormed away, leaving Chaos sitting by herself.

I returned to my room and angrily slammed the door closed behind my. I quickly took off the armor and the jumpsuit and placed them in the armor case in the corner of the bedroom. I went into the bathroom and stood in front of the sink. I turned on the water and splashed some onto my face. I looked at myself in the mirror and asked myself "What are you even doing here?" I left the bathroom and laid down on the bed, thinking about what Chaos said to me earlier.

What she said really made me angry. If I could, I would be rampaging around for a while destroying anything that got in my way, whatever I saw fit. As I was stuck in my anger, I heard a knock at my door. "Who is it?" I called. "It's Zoë and Bianca." she replied. "Come in." The girls entered the room and sat down next to me on the bed.

"Percy why did you flee from the party? Everyone wanted to meet the man that would be their general, but you left. What is wrong, you can tell us. We are your friends after all." said Bianca. "Well I was sitting down, thinking about the end of my life and what it would've been like if I didn't die, and then Chaos asked me if she could sit down. I nodded 'yes' in reply and she sat down next to me. She asked me why I was acting the way I was and she was inconsiderate of my feelings. So, I went away because I was angry about what she said." I replied.

"You know Percy, she is the creator of the universe. She does have a gigantic knowledge about everything in the universe, which does mean that she knows what she's talking about." said Zoë. "I know that but she can make things hard sometimes." I said.

"Well that can be true, I think that we're ready to show you why we really came here." said Bianca seductively.

Zoë pushed me down onto the bed and crawled on top of me. Bianca started slowly massaging my muscles on my chest. It felt good but I asked them "Why are you two doing this?" Bianca replied saying, "We haven't seen or talked to you in years. We planned on doing this to you earlier, but we died before we could put our plan into motion. So now, we thought, would be a good chance to really get to know one another."

As Bianca was talking, Zoë got up and started to pull my boxers down. Once she did, Bianca and Zoë were staring in awe at my 11 inch dick. Bianca reached out and started to pump my dick up and down. I felt like I was in ecstasy until Zoe started to suck me off, making it feel twice as good.

Bianca stopped pumping my shaft and took my balls in her mouth. The girls were double-teaming my dick for what seemed like an hour. I started to slowly slide my hand into Zoë's pants and I began to finger her. She hitched her breath as she was deep-throating me and began to get wet as I rubbed her lower lips. Soon after, I groaned and released my load down Zoë's throat. She began to slurp down my cum and came on my fingers at the same time.

Zoe handed my dick to Bianca so that she could drink the rest of it. She took me in her mouth and greedily sucked the rest of my seed from my dick. After I was cleaned, I tackled Bianca onto the bed. I ripped off her shirt and I grabbed her tits through her bra. Bianca started to moan as I sneaked a hand under the fabric and pinched one of her nipples. She leaned up and unclasped her bra, letting it fall and releasing her DD sized boobs. Bianca moaned louder and started to grab Zoë's tit.

She gasped and started to take off her shirt and bra, revealing nice C cup breasts.

I took the other nipple in my mouth and started to suck on it. Bianca felt overwhelmed with pleasure and came just from getting her breasts played with. Zoë hastily pulled off Bianca's skirt and panties and started to lick her pussy. Bianca just moaned in pleasure, since she was still sensitive from her last orgasm.

I sneaked up to Zoë and took off her pants and thong and lined up my dick at her entrance. I tried pushed in, but I couldn't because of how tight she was. I pullers back and thrust in again, hard. I put all 11 inches in at once, and Zoë aggressively arched her back in pain and pleasure.

After a minute, Zoë moved her hips, signaling me to start moving. I thrust into her at a steady pace and she moaned into Bianca's pussy, giving her more pleasure as well.

"Oh shit, oh fuck!" Zoë screamed as I started plowing into her at a really fast pace. Bianca had already come and was currently watching Zoë and I fuck while she was rubbing her pussy. I felt Zoë clenched on me, and she came squirting juices all over our thighs and the bed. "Oh, Percy!" Zoë moaned as she came. She tried to movie off of my length, but I continued thrusting into her. She just kept on coming as I continued to shape her opening. Eventually, I moaned and shot my load into her pussy.

Zoë just convulsed in pleasure as she was filled with my seed. When I pulled out of her, a river of liquids spilled out onto the bed. Bianca moved Zoë out of the way and laid down in front of me, spreading her legs. I was about to just plunge in when she said, "Percy, can you please be gentle. This is my first time having sex and I want it to be special." "If you want, we could do cowgirl so we can go your pace." I suggested.

Without another word, Bianca flipped us over and lined me up at her entrance.

She slowly began to slide down onto my dick and hissed as my head entered her. She stopped for a moment then continued sliding down. Once my dick got to her hymen, she froze. I asked her "Are you ready?" Bianca nodded and then I thrust upwards , popping her cherry.

She stopped and panted in pain as a small amount of blood trickled from her entrance. Bianca then started to move down until my dick was fully sheathed inside her. She slowly began too move her hips up and down, riding me. I grabbed her hips and motioned her up and down. Bianca moaned lightly as she enjoyed her first fuck. However, I didn't like the speed that we were going, so I flipped us over, still inside her, and began to thrust quickly.

"Uh, uh, uh!" Bianca moaned as I fucked her with a speed beyond human understanding. In no time, Bianca clenched down on me and came hard. I continued plowing her as hard as I could, and she moaned like a slut. I grunted as I came, filling her up completely. Bianca fell of my dick and laid down as Zoe came over to do the same. I laid down in between them, Zoë on my left, Bianca on my right. They both said 'Good night' as I closed my as and got consumed by the darkness.

 **AN: How did you like the chapter? I will be making Percy start his training in the next chapter, but I am still looking for suggestions so PM me. Bye!**


	4. Two Halves Make A Whole

**Soldier of Darkness Chapter 4**

 _ **Last Time**_

"Uh, uh, uh!" Bianca moaned as I fucked her with a speed beyond human understanding. In no time, Bianca clenched down on me and came hard. I continued plowing her as hard as I could, and she moaned like a slut. I grunted as I came, filling her up completely. Bianca fell of my dick and laid down as Zoe came over to do the same. I laid down in between them, Zoë on my left, Bianca on my right. They both said 'Good night' as I closed my as and got consumed by the darkness.

 **Percy POV**

I woke up to the sound of a shower coming from the bathroom. I looked around and saw that nobody was laying in the bed with me, so I assumed that both girls were inside the shower. I lifted my arm and sniffed, making a face in disgust and hoped out of the bed. I walked towards the shower silently, making sure I wouldn't alert the girls to my presence.

I pulled back the shower curtain, startling Zoë and Bianca, and got into the shower. "Good morning, Percy." said Bianca enthusiastically as her hair was being washed by Zoë. "Morning, girls." I replied. I reached over to the shelf to grab the body wash, which just happened to be Old Spice Swagger, however Tartarus got his hands on it. The girls were using Dove body wash and shampoo to clean themselves. I started to wash my torso, then I washed my arms and legs. Before I was about to wash my face, Bianca snatched the wash cloth that I was using out of my hands.

She started making slow circles around my back, taking her time to wash it. Zoë picked up the soap bottle and squirted a little onto her hand. She grabbed my length and started to jerk me off, while cleaning my dick as well. I moaned in pleasure as she continued to pump my dick. Right before I was about to cum, Zoë removed her hand from my length, giving me a seductive smile.

I left the shower, after staying there for a couple more minutes, finding Zoë and Bianca dressed in silver armor that was similar to mine, except less heavy and smaller. I took off my towel and flexed my muscles, to give the girls a show. They both rolled their eyes, but continued staring at me as I got dressed. Once I finished putting on my armor, I turned around to see that the girls had left the room.

I just chuckled to myself and proceeded to exit the bedroom. While I was walking, my mind drifted to Chaos and how sexy she looked the night before. She was wearing a black dress that went down to the ankles with a slit down the left side, exposing her long legs. There was a v-line down the middle to show some cleavage, but not too much.

As I fantasized about Chaos, I started feeling slightly nauseous. I stopped in the middle of the hallway, clutching my stomach in pain. My wings suddenly shot out of my back, but then they turned into the wings of a dragon. They were still completely black but they now lacked fire. My eyes turned a pitch black color, starting from the pupils and stopping at the eyelids. My hair turned an ice white color and stood up as if I used hair gel. Inside of my mouth, my canines grew until they were all about 1.5 inches long. I let out a bloodcurdling, demonic roar of power and a black aura emitted from my body.

After the transformation, I blacked out. I couldn't tell you what happened, but I do remember that I woke up three weeks later in the River Styx, and I know that this form was known as Kain...

 **Third-Person POV**

The being thay was once Percy Jackson looked at his form when the Black Death assassination corps and Tartarus himself went to see what the commotion was. Bianca asked, "Percy what's wrong?" The being turned around staring The group right in their eyes, and flapped his demonic wings.

Percy flew through the wall of Tartarus' palace in a single flap, going past speeds beyond human understanding. He flew for miles on end, until he saw something that caught his eye. The Arena. The place in Tartarus that millions of monsters, spirits, and some gods go to fight to the death. The Arena was ruled over by Perses, who was basically a god in his Arena.

The Arena was similar to the Colosseum in Rome, as it had the same general structure and had the as!e sport held in it, murder.

Percy landed in the middle of the Arena, as the Minotaur and Medusa were about to have their match. They both looked at each other in confusion and went to opposite sides of the ring. Perses ran out from the viewing room to see what was going on and yelled out "Who in Tartarus' name is interrupting my Arena battles?!" Percy looked up and said in a demonic voice **"I AM"** "And who might you be, mysterious one?" Perses asked sarcastically. **"I'M KAIN"** Percy said simply.

 **Kain POV (will be bolded)**

 **I was looking around the crowd, these beings were like trash to me. I was a shark surrounded by little goldfish in a small pond. I looked at the Minotaur, thinking that he hadn't changed at all, and then I looked at Medusa. She looked me right in my eyes, thinking that she would turn me to stone, but was surprised to see that I wasn't affected.**

 **I just grinned at her, showing of my long, sharp teeth. She turned away in freight and I inwardly smiled, satisfied that I scared her off. I returned my gaze to Perses, who was nervously biting his fingernails, since he saw the transaction between Medusa and I.**

 **I called out to him "Perses! I would like to participate in the battles! Against every single one of you in the audience or in the dungeon!" Perses laughed hysterically. He laughed for an entire ten minutes...until I stopped it. Out of nowhere, I teleported up to where Perses was and he just stopped in shock. "Perses, I'm not joking. I don't make jokes. So, you are GOING to let me fight, or else you WILL regret it." I said to him coldly.**

 **He backed away from me and said in a small voice,** "OK, I'll let you fight. Now go before I call my guards on you." **I walked away and hopped down to the Arena, pulling my cloak off. Perses approached the podium to speak to the audience. All of the creatures in attendence started clapping when Perses took the stage.**

"Everyone, please settle down! As you all know, I am Perses, the ruler of the Arena. I'm sorry to inform you, but the fight between Medusa and the Minotaur is to be forgotten," **announced Perses. Some of the members of the audience started to grumble and boo. I don't blame them. I would have wanted to see a fight between those famous monsters.** "However," **Perses continued,** "This newcomer known as Kain has told me that he wanted to participate in the battles. But there is a twist, something that has never happened in the history of the Arena. He has challenged everyone here at the Arena, excluding myself and Kain, to a battle to the death. But I will reward who ever is able to bring down this new contender. So let the battle begin!"

 **All of the creatures there rose from their seats and started to advance towards me. The first to fall to my hands was a Cyclops that was about 8 feet tall.** "DIE YOU MORTAL SCUM!" **he screamed. He didn't even take another step before his head was rolling on the ground. The others stopped as the head tapped the Minotaur's foot. I licked my claws of blood and the monsters frowned in disgust. They continued to advance and I went all out on them.**

 _Line break_

 **I stood on top of a pile of decapitated, dead bodies, holding the head of Medusa in my right hand. I was clearly smiling, my teeth sticking out from my mouth. I had been fighting for almost 3 weeks nonstop and i finally accomplished my goal. Perses slowly approached me, shaking in fear since I killed every single being in the arena, aside from myself and Perses. Once he got within striking range, I lunged at him, while throwing away Medusa's head.**

 **He tried to run away, but he was too slow. I grabbed him by the neck and started to choke him. Perses choked out,** "What do you want? I'll give you anything you want as long as you let me live." **I choked him until he passed out from the lack of the poisonous oxygen. I dropped his unconscious body onto the floor of the Arena. I took one last look of the place before I flapped my wings and shot into the sky.**

 **After about an hour, I started feeling woozy and I started to descend. I crash-landed into some kind of liquid, and then I blacked out...**

 **Percy POV**

My eyes shot open, but I closed them because it was too bright in the room. After letting my eyes adjust to the light, I opened them to see that I was in an infirmary of some sort. It was completely white throughout the room and it was pristine, not am ounce of dirt could be found in that room. I looked over to see a nurse preparing to put an IV in my arm, so I quickly closed my eyes so it looked like I was asleep. The nurse approached the hospital bed and attached the IV to the bag of liquid painkillers.

As she went to put the IV in my arm, the needle snapped against my skin. I was confused about why that was, since my invulnerability was washed away back in the Little Tiber a few years before. "Damn it, not again!" the nursed cursed. I opened my eyes again to see that the nurse had left the infirmary. I sat up and leaned my feet over the edge of the bed. As my senses came to me, I felt multiple pads sticking to parts of my torso, arms, and even one on each of my temples.

I peeled each pad off and then hopped off the bed. I looked down to see that I only had on a pair of pants and boxers underneath. I walked over to the door on the opposite side of the room and opened it. I peered out of the doorway to see that the armory was right across the hall. I snuck out and down the hallway. I did encounter people on my tiny excursion to my bedroom, but I hid behind various pieces of furniture, so they wouldn't see me.

As I was about to enter my room, I heard someone clearing their throat behind me. I nervously turned around to see Bianca tapping her door with her arms crossed. "You know Percy, it's rude to not tell your friends that you are leaving for three weeks without so much as a message." said Bianca sternly. "By the way, Tartarus is waiting for you in his office." I turned around and hung my head as I walked to Tartarus' office.

When I got there, I was right about knock on the door when it opened on its own. "Percy, I've been expecting you. Can you close the door?" asked Tartarus. I closed the door and stood still, waiting for Tartarus to say something. "Percy, you do realize that you can sit down, right?" he asked me. I nodded then hesitantly sat down in a chair provided. "Percy, I know that you have been gone for a few weeks, and I know that you were found in the Styx, but can you tell what you did in that time?" Tartarus asked me. "I don't know. I couldn't tell you if I did. I don't remember anything that has happened to me for the past 3 weeks." I replied truthfully.

 **"HE DOESN'T KNOW, BUT I DO."** said Kain from Percy's body. "Who is this I'm speaking to?" Tartarus asked intrigued. **"I'M KAIN."** he replied. "So tell me Kain, who or what are you, and what are you doing in Percy's body?" Tartarus asked. **"I'm his OTHER half. The more EVIL half. I used to only show myself when Percy had his greatest triumphs, such as when he defeated Kronos. But now, it's different. I can take control of his body whenever I want. I love it. And nobody is can get rid of me, not even Chaos herself."** replied Kain.

"Kain, why did you appear now of all times and here of all places?" **"I appeared now because Percy just had slight mental breakdowns that slightly deteriorate his psyche, making it possible for me to escape his subconscious. I also appeared here because since I am his evil half, I am in my most powerful in evil places. And since the pit is the most evil place on Earth, put 2 and 2 together and you get me."** replied Kain.

"OK now tell me what happed in these past 3 weeks?" Tartarus asked. **"I'm just gonna make this simple. I was flying around and I spotted the Arena in the distance. I landed there and I told Perses to let me fight everyone there, except for him. He accepted and I started fighting. Long story short, I killed every creature in the Arena except for Perses and myself. I was flying away when I started to feel woozy. I crashed into the Styx and Percy was controlling his body again."**

"Thanks, that's all I needed to know. You can go now, Kain." "Wha-what just happened?" asked Percy. "I'll tell you at another time. For now, get some rest. You're training starts in the morning." replied Tartarus. I slowly stood up and exited the office. Instead of going to my room, like I was told, I began to wander the halls of Tartarus' palace.

As I was walking, I saw a sign that said 'Weight Room' next to the door. I entered the room, thinking that I could get a small workout before training. I took off my shirt ands found a pair of shorts and shoes too workout in. I put them on in the locker room and went over to the weight bench, thinking it was free for use. Once I got there however, I saw that it was being occupied. Chaos was laying their in a sports bra and spandex short-shorts lifting 500 pounds like it was nothing.

After she was finished she turned and placed her feet on the ground. She grabbed a towel that was to her right and began to dry herself off. She was wiping her neck when she notices that I was there, watching her. When she looked at me, her eyes wandered and lingered on my six-pack. I caught her stare and she blushed a golden color. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize anyone else was up." she said nervously. "I'd think that you had your own personal gym somewhere" I replied. "I mean I do, but I like to be on Earth a lot." she said.

Chaos rose up and did a post-workout stretch, I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She caught my gaze and smirked at me. I blushed a red color in my cheeks. She stood up and grabbed her towel, beginning to walk away. She turned around and said to me "You like what you see?" while wiping off with the towel. I just nervously turned around, and she continued walking away, swaying her hips. I looked at her from the side and she looked kinda sad. I just brushed off the thought as I began lifting. Little did I know that there were people lurking in the shadows.


	5. Rise of Power

**Soldier of Darkness Chapter 5**

 **Hi Everybody! I would like suggestions about where Percy will train, so either put suggestions into a review or PM me. Thanks!**

 _ **Last Time**_

Chaos rose up and did a post-workout stretch, I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She caught my gaze and smirked at me. I blushed a red color in my cheeks. She stood up and grabbed her towel, beginning to walk away. She turned around and said to me "You like what you see?" while wiping off with the towel. I just nervously turned around, and she continued walking away, swaying her hips. I looked at her from the side and she looked kinda sad. I just brushed off the thought as I began lifting. Little did I know that there were people lurking in the shadows.

 **Percy POV**

I woke up, finding that I wasn't in my room. I must've fallen asleep while I was working out. That thought went out the window when I found that I was only wearing a pair of pants and some kind of shirt. It was dark, so I couldn't see anything else. I tried to move my arms, but they were stuck on my body, for some reason.

A single, dully-lit light bulb turned on in the middle of the room, making it possible for me to see. I looked to see that I was in a small room, sitting in a raisable office chair. My arms were in a straight-jacket and were chained to my torso. I continued to look around the room, seeing if there were any ways to escape. The only way was the door that was located on the opposite side of the room. I started to think of ways to escape. For a long time I thought about how to first break the chain, then take off the straight-jacket.

I tried to use my brute strength, but the chains held up against my attempts. For hours on end, I tried to break, loosen, cut, and anything else I could think of to remove the chains. Eventually, I gave up, hanging my head low. I asked myself, "How am I gonna get out of this place?" and surprisingly, I received an answer. **"Just let me take control of your body"** said a demonic voice in my head.

It was the most evil voice that I ever heard, but one that seemed familiar. "Who are you?! What are you?!" I demanded. **"I'M KAIN. I'm your evil half."** he said. I replied, "What do you mean 'evil half?' I don't think I have a mental disorder." **"You don't have a mental disorder, you have an evil half. I used to only show parts of myself in certain situations, such as when you killed the Minotaur for the first time."** said Kain. "Ok, now I understand. But what are you going to do when you control my body?" I asked Kain. Kain replied, **"I'm just gonna use my claws and heightened strength to rip through everything. Then I'll let you have control, and you can do as you wish."**

I just nodded and let him do what he had to. This time, I was actually aware of the transformation and was watching from inside my mind. Kain yelled a powerful yell and cut through the chains like melted butter. He ripped off the remains of the straight jacket and ran to the door. I felt myself retake control of my body and I started to run down a hallway. I ran into men that were dressed in completely black and armed with swords. I didn't have any weapons so I fought them with my fists. I thought, "Hey Kain, do you mind if I use your claws to kill them?"

 **"Go ahead. Just think about them and they'll grow out."** replied Kain. I thought about the claws for a second and then they were grown. I went towards the men and slashed the first one. He exploded into a cloud of black smoke on impact. "This is gonna be easier than I thought." I said. Ten seconds later, five clouds of smoke were floating in the air.

I looked to see that there was a large window at the end of the hallway around the corner. I started to run faster and then I arrived at the window. I jumped with all of my might and crashed through the window. I glided through the air for about 500 yards before I landed with a soft thud on the ground. I looked around to see if I could figure out where I was and then I made my wings come out of my back. I grimaced at the feeling and then shot to the ?nna

 _Linebreak_

I finally landed in front of Tartarus' palace, three days after I escaped. I went directly towards Tartarus' office to tell him about my experience. I was running through the halls, dodging people left and right. I ran right past his door, then went back when I realized what I did. I went right in, asking him "Can I talk to you?!" I looked to see that Tartarus was having, what seemed to be, a business-related conversation with Chaos. I apologized and waited in the hall for them to finish. Once they were done, Chaos teleported away, leaving Tartarus and I alone.

"What did you need that was so important, Percy?" asked Tartarus. "I wanted to tell you that..." "You were kidnapped and was trapped in chains in a small, dark room." Tartarus finished. "How did you know?" I asked him. Tartarus replied, "I arranged the whole thing. The people that took you were shadowmen that I summoned to watch you. This was only a test to see how you'd react in this type of situation. By the way, how did you escape so quickly? It normally takes someone three days to escape, but it took you only a matter of hours. Congratulations." "Congratulations. CONGRATULATIONS! I WAS TRAPPED FOR A DAY AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS **CONGRATULATIONS!"**

Kain started to take over my body. I let him. I blacked out remembering whatTartarus did, and how wrong it was.

 **Kain POV**

 **I felt control over Percy's body and then completed the transformation. I stormed out of the office and flew through the open door of the palace. I felt even more powerful than I already was, with Percy's anger fueling me. I flapped once more, gaining excessive speed and altitude. I flew for a long while, killing any monsters in my way. I found a city of sorts off the side of a mountain. It was surprising that a decently normal city could be located in the pit.**

 **I saw a sign that read 'Death-Row City, Population: Too Many to Count'. I flew into what I thought was downtown and grabbed a random spirit-man walking on the sidewalk. I flew up to what I thought was a reasonable height and then let him go. He plummeted towards the ground and landed in front of some women drinking coffee at a café. They both screamed and hastily sprinted from their table. I grinned and went after another victim.**

 **As I was choking a man out, squad cars and trucks pulled up about 20 feet away from me that were labelled DRPD, which meant Death-Row Police Department. Officers wearing full-body armor that wielded KMZ A-545 machine guns started to circle me. They all aimed their weapons, turning the safeties off. The captain, dressed in black armor, as opposed to the blue, walked forward with a bullhorn in his hand.**

 **"Sir, put your hands in the air or we will shoot!" he called to me. I put my hands in the air then I cracked my knuckles. I lowered them back to my sides and made my claws grow longer. "Ready men! Aim! FIRE!" the captain yelled. The officers unloaded their rounds, me elegantly dodging the bullets. As their clips started getting empty, a rookie managed to get a single lucky shot in my chest. I looked at him, wiped the blood onto my pants, and ripped out the bullet.**

 **I examined it for a second then said "Stygian Iron, nice." I threw the bullet to the ground, and opened my hand. An inch-thick pole of blood started to form. A blade slowly grew from the pole and the pole and blade turned a metallic silver color with red veins going through the weapon. In my hand, I held a seven foot long spear made of BloodSteel, a metal that I created myself. I twirled the spear around me and planted it into the ground. The policemen drew the batons that they had and advanced towards me.**

 **I spun myself around the shaft, kicking everyone who encountered my feet. I knocked one officer into another, carrying them into a group of their brethren. I soon got tired of this, and returned to the ground. I pulled my spear out and then I stabbed one of the cops closest to me. His blood splashed out, spraying all over me body. I caught some of it in my mouth and swallowed, relishing in its delightful taste**

 **Blood was like a fine wine that I could never get enough of, seeming to be like a drug that I'm addicted to.**

 **Some of the blood that was left on the blade trailed down the sides of it, forming two other blades, turning the spear into a trident. I marvelled at the beauty of the weapon, as the officers were trying to rally together. I let them, as they were about to make their last stand in the center of the city.**

 **I let out a demonic roar of power and charged towards them. I swung my mighty trident, taking off many heads in the process. I slammed the weapon into the ground again, but this time, a black aura of power exploded through the ground in tremors. One of these tremors destroyed a fountain that was nearby, spraying water everywhere.**

 **I thrust out my hand, and then feeling a tug in my gut, the water from the fountain froze into large icicles and began to shoot at the police officers. One by one, the men fell to the icicles, some getting impaled into the ground. Others of them, were stabbed through their chests and into the chests of others behind them, effectively killing both of them.**

 **Eventually, all of them fell to my hands and I bathed in their spilt blood. Onlookers looked in disgust at this devilish feat of violence and insanity.**

 **I then began to wonder the streets, until I found a shady, run-down motel at the edge of the city. I walked in, completely soaked in blood, and walked over to the check-in desk. The clerk looked at me in fright and I grabbed a room key, throwing some money on the desk. I went to the room and put the key in the lock.**

 **I opened the door and was slightly blown back from the smell of mold in the room. I shrugged, thinking it was suitable and went over to the minifridge in the room. There was a half-eaten box of pizza, a can of Coke, and 2 bottles of Jack Daniel's. Right when I was about to grab the whiskey, I felt Percy retaking control. I thought nothing of it and returned to the depths of his mind.**

 **Percy POV**

I regained control of my body and grabbed the bottle anyway. I opened of and chugged the liquid, feeling it slide down my throat. I felt a slight burning sensation, but I thought nothing of it. I grabbed the other bottle and drank it down too. After the second one, I was drunk. I stumbled around the room for a second, until I found refuge on the bed. I began to think to myself, in my drunken haze, about when I yelled at Tartarus after his meeting with Chaos.

I began to think that I was in the wrong and promised myself that I would apologize to Tartarus the next day. I passed out and slept a dreamless sleep, waiting for the next day to come.

 _Linebreak_

I woke up to find myself laying on the floor of the disgusting motel room. I hurriedly removed my body from the floor and quickly exited the premises. When I walked out of the door, I found Tartarus waiting for me. I walked up to him and asked, "How did you find me?" "I heard of a white-haired demon man attacking the town, so I knew it was probably Kain. I teleported there in an instant and followed the trail of blood leading to the motel. I simply flashed myself back home and slept, knowing that you would stay here." he replied.

"I wanted you to know that..." I started. He put his hand up and said,"You don't need to apologize. I know that my tests can be extreme, and everyone handles it differently. You handled it the way you knew how and I forgive you. So to make it up to you, you're starting your training tomorrow. Now let's to back and get you a shower, you stink." said Tartarus.

He grabbed me by the shoulder and teleported us back to his palace. I could only think of what the next day could bring.

 **AN: Everybody, please leave reviews. I would like to know how much you enjoy this fanfic and would like suggestions, so please leave a review or PM me. Thanks, Bye!**


End file.
